Justice Squad
by Oblivionman
Summary: Not great at summaries. Future Fic with some OCs of mine and some other characters forming a slighly older covert team. Lots of concepts borrowed from the new show Young Justice. Please just check it out. If you dig it drop me a review letting me know.


_**Chapter 1**_

_**Meetings and Greetings**_

"Pfft remind me again why I agreed to this?" Damian Wayne also now known as Red Robin asked his partner Dick Grayson aka Batman.

"Simple, you're pretty much grown up thus too old to be a Teen Titan. However there are too many members of the Justice League to justify you joining at this point. So we decided to make a smaller squadron of you younger adult heroes for more covert missions." Dick explained while easily maneuvering the bat-jet he was flying towards Mount Justice.

"Yeah, plus we know I love having my own team to boss around" Damian joked dryly.

"A true sign you're the son of Bruce" replied Dick with a smirk.

"Yeah, yeah so can you at least tell me who else is going to be there since you insist on not letting me fly the jet" Damian asked putting his hands behind his black cowled head.

"First; I just feel like flying the jet today, no insults to you're skills old chum. Second; two of them you already know; Lorna and Dash. The third person you havent met yet but probably heard about, Superman and Conner went to an alternate universe recently where the only survivors were that world's Superman and his son. Unfortunately the Superman died and asked Clark to bring back the young man. So Clark of course did. His name is Matthew and I don't know what his identity name will be yet, I don't even think he knows as he was his worlds superboy and this world already has one" Dick explained while beginning to tilt the nose the jet downwards to make their decent to Mount Justice the new team's HQ.

"Alright fine, Dash and Lorna are alright and color me intrigued about the new kryptonian. Now not to sound like a thirteen year old boy or anything but are we there yet?" Damian asked innocently with a large grin on his face.

"Pulling in now, not that I believe for a second you didn't know that" Batman answered as they were suddenly covered in darkness, entering the tunnel jet way in the side on the mountain.

The two heroes exited the bat-jet and walked side by side towards the main meeting room in Mount Justice. There they found everyone already waiting for them. Superman was there with the new guy who was dressed in a version of the Superboy costume that Conner wore just before he adopted the black t-shirt. Flash was there with his newest partner Dash whose real name is Erik Stevans. Dash wears the same uniform that Wally himself wore as Kid Flash except with some color changes. What was once yellow was now black and what was red stayed the same.

Last was Lorna the Atlantean whose mentor and partner was surprisingly Mera, Queen of Atlantis and wife of Aquaman. Lorna has purple hair and a scale body suit that matched Mera's. She was also holding a golden spear.

Damian for his part was wearing the newer modified version of the Red Robin uniform Tim had used before decided to go off duty a year ago to attend different universities around the world.

"Batman, Red Robin glad you could make it" Superman smiled as he walked up to them his new partner in tow. Introductions were made between the younger heroes that didn't know each other. That really meant everyone meeting Matthew for the first time.

"So Matthew have you got a hero codename yet?" Damian asked pretty much skipping all the pleasantries. At this question Matthew blushed and looked down at the S symbol on his chest almost as if it didn't belong there.

" Uhh w..well no not yet. I was Superboy on my earth but this one has Conner which is totally fine, So I think I'm going to try and find something to establish myself away from the Superman of it all" Matthew explained eyes widening at the end of his statement realizing he might have offended Superman.

He looked up and just found Clark smiling kindly at him. From the back of the group that was assembled, Batman who had said nothing since joining the group finally spoke up to say one single word.

"Powerlad"

At this word Matthew's head snapped up to look at him.

"What was that sir?"He asked timidly

"Powerlad. That should be your name" Batman replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Heeeeey Powerlad I like I-iit" Dash called extending his syllables for comedic affect.

"I also think it is a suitable fit for you Matthew Kent" Lorna said with a kind smile and Mera nodding encouragingly behind her ward.

Damian looked accusingly at Dick.

"You'd been holding onto that one since the jet haven't you?" He asked incredulously. Dick just smirked.

"Days actually" He replied then turned to the main computer to start activating the security systems and bringing everything online.

"You four are to live here for a little while in an effort to have you bond to make a more effective team" Mera instructed and three of them nodded in return while Damian just rolled his eyes and plunked himself down onto the seat with his symbol on the back of it.

Superman meanwhile had taken his new partner to one of the computers that had a large scanning tube underneath it.

"Matthew you can put your costume in here and make any changes you need to on it to reflect your new Powerlad name. I suggest a 'P' symbol instead of an 'S'." He said with a smile and a wink.

Matt grinned and nodded quickly super speeding a change of clothes and putting his costume in the computer. He shrunk down the symbol on the chest and made it on his left breast. He also put a large version of the symbol on the back of the jacket and did as Clark suggested and made the shield look more like a 'P' but still in the same House of El style.

Once that was settled and everyone was sitting in their appropriate chairs Batman proceeded to explain the security and features Mount Justice provided. Included in these was DNA and voice activated entry each person with a specific passcode. Full training area, private beach, fully stocked commissary(Dash perked at this) and of course individual sleeping quarters tailored to each of the heroes specifications.

The debriefing finished and the older generation decided to depart, Superman saying that Bruce would be contacting them with their missions sometime soon and with that they were gone leaving the younger heroes alone.

"Soooo whose hungry?" Dash asked his new teammates and they all raised their hands and either smiled or in Damian's case gave a small smirk. So the new team headed off to enjoy their first meal together.


End file.
